The Chimera Probability
by QueenBeeMaja
Summary: After spending hours on the phone while Sheldon was on his journey over the summer, he finally returns to Amy. Some kind of "Epilogue" to the "Candid Interlocutions Exploration" - Please note the rating!


**Author's Note: **This idea of an "epilogue" just popped up in my head and I had to get it out of my system. I hope you'll enjoy it. Feedback makes me happy :)

English is not my native language, so I apologize for all the mistakes I have made.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady etc. do though.

* * *

**Previously on "The Candid Interlocutions Exploration":  
**

"Will you come home now? You can figure out what to do here as well. I'll help you. _Please?_"

"Yes."

"Good! Should I pick you up from the train station?"

"No, that won't be necessary."

"Oh, ok... But Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"You better prepare yourself, because when we'll see each other again, I'm going to kiss you and I don't care if it's violating the Relationship Agreement or not."

"Fair warning."

"It's late now, I should get ready for bed. Tomorrow is a busy day. When will you be back?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Sooner than you think."

"What does that mean?"

"Open your door."

"What?"

"Open your door now!"

* * *

**And now...**

Amy couldn't believe it. He was here?! For real?! Instead of going to the door to let the poor man in after what must have been a long and exhausting trip, she stands frozen in her bedroom. Until she hears the familiar knocks and then his voice, shouting her name with growing impatience.

"Amy."

"Amy!"

"AMY!"

Finally that sets her in motion and she hurries to the door and pulls it open. When Amy sees Sheldon standing there she holds her breath. She just stares at him, unable to say anything and fighting the urge to throw her arms around him to never let him go again. But she knows, that an impulsive action like that would probably make him turn around instantly to run away once more. Although, didn't he just make the most romantic love declaration of all times? One that made her weep like a little girl? Then she becomes aware that he isn't saying anything either. Just standing there and staring at her as well. What's going on in his beautiful mind? And speaking of _beautiful_, he looks somewhat different. His hair is slightly longer and what's that? Didn't he shave this morning? Hoo, she thinks, _that is sexy_.

After another little eternity she finally snaps out of her frozen state.

"Sheldon, that is such a surprise! I'm so glad to see you. I really missed you."

However, he doesn't answer, instead he takes a few steps forward into her apartment and closes the door. _What_ is up with him? Amy wonders. Is he afraid, that she might really kiss him, just like she said only a few minutes ago on the phone? But as much as she would like to, she's just _so_ happy to see him, that she doesn't dare to risk it. Better safe than sorry, who knows how he will react? While she still tries to make sense of Sheldon's odd behavior, he just drops his bags and slowly gets closer to her. Amy can't help but to take a few steps back. What's that look on his face? She's sure he never looked at her like that... Kind of intense. Before she can examine the stranger in front of her more detailed, he grabs her arms and pulls her close to him. Which _naturally_ causes her to let out a surprised but at the same time very excited

"Oh!"

What is happening here? Amy is beyond confused. She's still arguing with herself, if she should say something or if she should just wait and see where this is going, when Sheldon does the next unexpected thing. The _most_ unexpected and so she just looks at him in complete bewilderment as he bends down with a little smile around his mouth and presses his lips on hers.

_Oh my, _Amy feels her knees weaken as he pulls her closer as he firmly grasps her hair. He intensifies the kiss by moving his head a little to the side and when he starts to suck on her lower lip a little she finally responds. Whatever this is, she figures, it will most likely be over any second now, so better to make the best of it. With that encouraging thought, she bravely moves her arms around his back and holds on to him. She can't supress a little moan and opens her mouth just a bit but enough for him to let the tip of his tongue caress her upper lip. She inhales deeply from the surprising sensation and she instantly feels the heat in her rising and her skin tingling _everywhere_. Her mind goes blank when she feels his tongue pushing in her mouth seeking for hers.

For what seems to be forever they keep standing in the middle of her living room, french kissing so intensely like their lives depend on it. Shallow breaths fill the room and the temperature rises a degree with each minute that passes. Amy, still not able to form any coherent thought, is taken by complete surprise when Sheldon makes his next move. With one hand he keeps holding her neck while the other grabs her around the back and then he starts to set them in motion. He forces her to go backwards through the room. Blind, but they know the way. He's so close that she feels her heartbeat on his chest. It was driving her mad. He must feel it too, because he deepens the kiss, his tight on her hard and then she feels something so utterly new and mind-blowing, she's sure to go crazy right there. His growing erection.

She's so desperate for him now and so lost in all these new pleasures that she doesn't realize that they're heading in the wrong direction. Apparently he must feel the same, he can't prevent it when they hit the bookshelf in the little corridor. When they crash into it, their bodies do the same. Some books fall on the floor, but they don't notice. He groans with a deep voice she doesn't recognize as she feels his hard-on pressed into her. Right there they both start to lose it. He keeps pinning her against the shelf, his hands wandering all over her. Her cheeks, her shoulders, her arms, her butt. She can't stop herself when she grabs the hem of his shirts and slides her hands underneath. The feeling of his skin is electrifying. When she starts to rip at his shirts and to pull them up they have to let go of their lips for the first time since this madness began. She opens her eyes, panting heavily, and looks at him. Breathing as fast and with as much yearning in his eyes as she feels. She drags the shirts off and lays her hands on his chest. She inhales deep and holds her breath when she begins to caress him with her fingertips. Over his belly, his collarbones, his shoulders. Down his bladebones to his lower back. He stands still, enjoying the feeling of her soft hands. And then the next second he goes _wild_, he crushes his lips on her neck and kisses her, licks her, tastes her, bites her. She's sure she'll faint any moment now, when she feels his shaking but determined hands starting to unbutton her shirt. One after the other. She can't stop staring at him in pure astonishment, like she's seeing an apparition, a chimera. She hears herself whimpering when he finally succeeds to open her shirt and he instantly slides his hands under it and pushes it over her shoulders. The look in his eyes, when he sees her exposed like that for the first time, is simply ravenous.

He pulls her away from the shelf and leads her to the bedroom, _finally_. On the way he gets rid of her shirt and is already busy unbuttoning her skirt, while she fumbles with his belt. When they reach the edge of the bed he just pushes her down and strips the skirt off her in one move. He inhales sharply when he sees her lying there just in panties and bra. She watches him as he stands in front of the bed staring at her while he opens his pants and pulls them down. She will _die_, she knows it. This is too much to bear. The way he gazes at her with dark wanting eyes, the way he reaches out for her when he bends down to crawl on the bed, the way he parts her legs to give him room to move over her. Her blood's _boiling_ now. He's holding himself up with his arms looking down at her as she caresses his chest, his arms, his shoulders. She tightens her grip and can't help but to pull him down and to kiss his throat, to nibble on his earlobes, to lick his collarbones. He's moaning constantly, it drives her insane. He digs his hands in the flesh of her thighs and pulls her legs up so they're wrapped around his waist. When she feels his throbbing cock on her hot spot they loose every little composure that they might have had left. Their tongues entangled, their hands caressing each other, their bodies grinding into another. He lets go of her mouth and moves down her neck and follows her pulsing artery with his tongue and further down exploring the beauty of her body. Her collarbones, her shoulders, her cleavage. He strips the bra off her and she whispers his name when he kisses her breasts for the first time. As he plays with her hardened nipples, she gets even more aroused, her whole body's responding to his touch. The grip of her legs holding him tight, her upper body aching, her head leaned back.

Suddenly he lets go of her and pushes himself up with his arms to kneel in front of her. When he holds still for a moment to watch her, she can't help but to let out a little cry of frustration. Which _instantly_ dies in her throat when he lays his hands on her waist and his index fingers slide under the waistband of her panties. She gasps as he pulls them slowly down her legs, smiling and not missing one detail. As soon as she's fully exposed she gets up and starts to do the same, but not as slow. She moans in excitement when she sees him for the first time. But before she can act on impulse to touch him, he yanks her down again and positioned himself next to her. Their legs intertwined, kissing each other with even more passion than before. She can't resist though, and she hears a primal groan escape his throat when she takes him in her hand and starts to pleasure him. Without letting her loose the connection he pins her into the mattress and moves his hand all over her heated body down to her wet core. She can't stop crying his name when she feels him caressing her. She sees him watching her amazed as she strokes him harder and faster. When he responds by pushing a finger into her and after a few moments another one, she's shouting out to God.

She's sure to loose her mind completely now when she feels that she can't hold it any longer. But right that moment he lets go of her and puts her hand away from him and rolls on top of her and positions himself between her legs once again. He looks at her with the darkest eyes she's ever seen and an expression of utter desperation. She smiles, knowing for the first time that he wants her as bad as she wants him. He smiles back and then he pushes inside, very carefully. They both stop breathing, both overwhelmed by the sensation. He keeps still and holds himself steady with one arm and with the other he caresses her face. She knows he doesn't want to hurt her and she needs to show him that he isn't, so she grabs his sides and pulls him closer. Giving him the sign he understands and begins to move, still gently first but when she wraps her legs around his waist she feels him going in deeper. This feels so mind-blowing that at that moment pure instinct takes over. He slides his arms under her back, digs his fingers into her shoulders and buries his face into her neck when he starts to thrust into her relentlessly. Her constant moans make him go faster and faster, while she's holding him prisoner between her thighs and her arms tightly wrapped around his back and his nape. The thrills of ecstasy she feels rising are beyond anything she ever experienced. She's shouting his name when her body starts to shiver and he drives into her even harder. That pushes him over the edge with a groan so deep that it didn't sound human. In that moment she comes so violently, her body utterly shaking and her nails sinking into the skin of his back. She wishes she could freeze time to make this moment of pure happiness go on forever, when she hears his beautiful voice...

"Amy?"

Oh, his voice sounds so... distant?

"Amy! Wake up!"

"Wha.. What?"

Amy slowly opens her eyes and sees Sheldon standing in front of her bed. Fully dressed in his pajamas, with a clean shaven face and his hair as short as always. Oh no... Realization starts to creep up... _How disappointing, _she can't help but thinking when she sits up and tries to calm down from the blissful high she just experienced.

"Sheldon, what is it?... Can't you sleep on the couch?"

"No, that's not it. It's you who woke me up. With making strange sounds all the time. Did you have one of those night terrors?"

"Ehm... No."

"You're sure? It sounded like it. Pretty frightening, actually."

"Oh... Ehm... It was just a dream... A quite lucid one..."

"What was it about?"

No, that's definitely not something Amy wants to share with Sheldon right now.

"Oh, you know... Just things... Nothing really..."

"I don't believe you. I know, you dreamt of me."

Damn! Amy starts to feel mortified. It's one thing to talk about these things on the phone but this is... No, just no! It's embarrassing and also something that most certainly will freak him out completely.

"Amy? Aren't you going to answer me? I thought we wouldn't keep secrets from each other anymore."

"Ok. I dreamt of you. I admit it."

"Did I do something bad? Did I hurt you?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Well, I heard you groaning and shouting. And when I came in here to look after you, you were tossing and turning around and saying my name over and over again. I thought I might be hurting you in your dream."

Thank god it's dark in the bedroom, Amy thinks gratefully. Her face must have the deepest shade of red by now...

"Ehm... No Sheldon. You didn't hurt me. Really. No need to worry."

From what she can see in the darkness, the look on his face shows that he isn't really convinced. Please let it go, she hopes.

"What did I do then?"

No, he won't. Interesting, she realizes, so this is what Sheldon must feel like whenever she wants him to talk about his emotions. It _is_ really unpleasant! But oh, she suddenly feels a familiar warm fuzzy feeling in her belly, when she thinks _what_ a _huge_ deal all these conversations over the last two months must have been for him. And only a few hours ago, he even admitted that he loves her!... He really did that, or didn't he? Amy is feeling a little confused now, the dream was really _exceptionally_ vivid and she isn't sure in this moment, what's been real and what not. Should she ask him? But what if he didn't say it? Does she want to know?

"Amy?"

"What?... Oh, ehm... Well, I dreamt of us and... ehm... You know..."

"No, I don't. That's why I'm asking you."

Ok, it _is_ embarrassing, no question about that. But maybe she should just say the truth, Amy figures. What's the worse that can happen? He already knows, she wants to get physical and he even confessed the same. So _actually_, it's no big deal.

"Well, if you need to know. I was having a very lively dream about you and me here."

"Where's here?"

"My bed."

She watches him closely and carefully. She sees his eyes widen while his mind fully processes the information.

"Ah... I see..."

Amy doesn't know what to say next. Or if to say anything at all. At least he isn't running away. That's something, isn't it? Instead Sheldon just keeps standing there staring at her and the bed. When she follows his gaze she discovers that the sheets are scrambled and her blanket is laying on the floor. Well, it _was_ a very, _very_, vivid dream! And in the next moment, when Sheldon seems to come back from wherever his mind has been (oh, how she wishes she would know! What does he think? What does he feel?), he says:

"Well, if you're alright, I will return to the living room and hopefully I get some more hours of proper sleep. So try to dream _quietly_ from now on."

"I can try but I can't promise it."

Maybe she shouldn't have said that. His look is somehow strange as his gaze wanders over the scenery in front of him once more.

"You're right of course. I guess I can't expect that. Obviously my mastery in lovemaking makes you go wild and loose all appropriate self effacement."

Did he just say "lovemaking"?! "_Wild_ lovemaking"?! HOOHOO!

"So then I wish you once more a good nights rest, Dr. Fowler."

"Goodnight, Dr. Cooper."

As he leaves her bedroom Amy falls back on her pillow, feeling _pretty_ embarrassed but at the same time extremely happy and relieved that _at least_ it wasn't a dream that he's here... So, what was that about the masterful wild lovemaking he mentioned?

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was just for fun... _Obviously_... What can I say in my defense? I'm like Amy and a sucker for dirty Sheldon fantasies... :-)


End file.
